I See a Different You
by oaksoup
Summary: On what it looked that would be a typical Friday night, Totty found what real hell was. Atsushi/EveryMatsu! Rejoice, as I can't put that many pairings here!
1. Prologue

Totty had never wanted to kill his older brothers, including himself, so much as now.

His life had become a spiral inferno in less than two hours, again thanks to his dearest brothers who laughed, drunk and giddy surrounding him. But worse of all, it was also thanks to himself, who didn't notice the jig had been up since quite a while, and he was dumb enough to not notice anything strange.

Osomatsu's words still haunted him, even when he was sure his brother hadn't meant wrong – as Ichimatsu did when he looked at him and chuckled darkly.

 _"You didn't even notice he had the hots for you and look how all it ended for **us** "_

And he should have noticed something was amiss, as he saw Atsushi on his mind, telling him those _things_ he took as jokes, or drunk babbling about supposed escapades that never happened. Because they couldn't have been words coming from someone on his right mind. Couldn't, wouldn't.

But they were.

And if he connected all the dots, what happened was _real._

Their laughs felt stronger, they were drilling his head. The social shame, he would be not able to see his friends' faces anymore!

How could he have been so blind!?

-o-o-o-o-

Everything started with an innocent comment from Atsushi: 'How did you get that muscular in so little time?'

He didn't acknowledge the question at first, being quite buzzed. He was still a bit angered with the fact his other friends abandoned their scheduled gokon meeting at the very last moment, leaving Atsushi and him alone on a familiar bar. From where did that question came up anyways? He was as lean as ever. "Me? I've not changed. Yoga keeps my body juuuust as I like." He answered truthfully, slurring a bit his words.

Atsushi was as drunk as him, he thought. His face all red and eyes looking all cute, it was just as Totty liked to see him. Vulnerable and less classy. And oh-so-cute.

But that was none of his business.

He saw the taller man fidget a bit on his seat, slurping – oh, _god_ , slurping – his happoshu. Eyes fixed on his face, Totty saw a light on them. Was that _worry_? "Y-you know, Totty, I'm just kinda worried about you. You got all… out of shape so fast, and then this muscular just some days ago… that's not healthy at all"

Then he tried to take his free hand.

A movement so full of sheer… love he felt most of his drunk giddiness go away with a jump. That scared him so much he retreated his hand from his grasp as fast as he could.

Dear god, what was he trying to do? That was clearly a flag of some kind, but which one!?

He has to admit he was feeling more and more attached to his bar-hopping friend, as the more time he spent with Atsushi, the Rich Manager, he knew more about Atsushi, the caring, the kind, the kinda smarmy asshole he could be most of the times, being able to surpass even his own bullshit some days, making their days worse and better at the same time.

That sounded silly, right?

Attracted would be a strong word in his situation, but touches like the recent one made him remember why he tried to classify it as just _that_.

And seeing the little heartbreak on his c-crush's eyes, he just was able to stammer 'N-now you are just calling me fat! I can't remember a day I got out of shape, I'm very careful with my diet you jerk!" as fast as possible.

"No, Totty, you are misunderstanding this!"

"Misunderstanding what?" – pouty face mode on, he made him know this was his last opportunity.

"Well, it's just…" – he got again his hand near his, and the heat was overwhelming him again.

"Since our last time together, I thought you got obsessed on exercise, since I commented on your weight and all… but you must know you are perfect for me. No matter what shape, no matter who you are."

 _What shape – who you are._

Starting from there, Todomatsu would know _hell_.

-o-o-o-o-

He didn't remember what happened later in that bar, he only knew that Atsushi left him in from of the old Household, and it was late. Very late.

But not late enough to walk, well, most likely drag himself inside, as he listened his brothers laughs upstairs. He pinched the bridge of his nose, they were always so loud, and whatever happened in the bar that evening made his head ache as if a migraine was menacing to come.

"Tadaimaaa…" – he shouted, making it sound like a whine. Instantly, he was received with a fast handful of yellow noodly sleeves who upped him into a strong back. "Welcome back, Totty!"

Aaah, Jyushimatsu. He was always his light in a house full of idiots. The youngest would have hugged him if he could, unable to do so as he was trapped under his niisan's sleeves.

"Oooh, oh! You have to come with us Totty!" – he squealed, voice full of radiant happiness – "We were telling funny stories, you have to come and listen them!"

And he had no choice, as he was manhandled easily into the second floor, and into their shared room. All the rest of the sextuplets were there, sitting on the floor and laughing, being somewhat drunk it seemed, judging by the beer packs filling the floor and the strong smell coming up from them. That was a happy occurrence for a Friday, days in which they would do whatever but this. They left this kind of meetings for weekends only.

Jyushimatsu dropped him in the floor unceremoniously, stopping his train of thought, and giving him all their attention.

"Aw, niisan! At least tell me when you are going to leave me fall" – Todomatsu whined a bit, rubbing where it hurt.

"Hehe, sorry!" – at least he was sorry, he could let that pass, but only because it was Jyushi who did that.

By the time Totty could sit up Osomatsu was already near him, all mischievous smiles, embracing him by the shoulder. "Totty, oh Totty, you are on time! You must know the big news!" he cooed, patting the floor with the other hand, as if it was already a big joke.

With a look, he could see that only Oso, Ichi and Jyushi thought the same.

"Hum? What could that news be?"

The happiest matsus smiled, and Osomatsu began. "As you didn't want to tell us about _your_ first, we decided to tell you about our own!"

First? First _wh_ —

Ichimatsu smiled too, darkly and all teeth. "Your boyfriend was _sooooo nice_ with us."

Jyushimatsu hugged Todomatsu again, sitting at Osomatsu's side, still as radiant as ever and radiating all the warmth he had suddenly lost "I'm so so soooorry Totty, but secross was just too good!"

Karamatsu and Choromatsu, who sat a bit more far away, were unable to say anything, both looking embarrassed and ashamed, fidgeting on their seats.

Todomatsu was scared, as scared as when he was in the bar, or maybe more.

He couldn't move at all, not a muscle, not his mouth.

He couldn't _breathe_.

"Totty, your boyfriend was sooo _good_ with us, he decided pop all our cherries too! Now you aren't the only one who has had sex on this house!"

Osomatsu opened up his arms as celebrating, and Todomatsu felt his world break as a mirror could.

* * *

This is gonna get lewd.

DO YOU WANNA PLAY A GAME? lets see if you can guess how were they where they swooned. Or just talk to me. I like to chat.


	2. Osomatsu's Story

" _I was thinking, Todomatsu, that I'm very glad I know you."_

" _What's what you have on your head, Atsushi? *laughs* We've known each other for a long time now."_

" _It's just that… When I'm with you, I always feel like I'm learning something new."_

" _Ahah! Don't hug me that strongly, it tickles!"_

…

...

To be fair, only the remaining bits of alcohol in his body made him unable to explode in that single moment. He could feel them, little alcohol molecules, numbing his face and body, who was able to get off his two brother's hug and stand up from the tatami floor, grabbing his face with his hands.

He truly didn't feel like himself in that moment.

The rage inside him felt as if it was a very loud buzz, white noise over all.

Everyone looked at him, and second passed slowly, as if waiting for a reaction, the tsukkomi act to an unfinished joke. But Todomatsu saw pieces in the floor, all disjointed and surely the alcohol's effect, but he was sure that he had something to do before…

Before…

' _Todomatsu! Don't fall into niisan's game! You are better than him, better than them, you are_ _ **better**_ _!'-_ He clapped a bit his cheeks, telling himself to stay focused. There's something else to this story he has not seen!"I don't know what you are talking about you shitty nii-san. I don't even know from _where the fuck_ you all thought I had a boyfriend." – He finally said, with his best blank face.

' _Assess the situation, be cool, let them talk and then… if all is ruined you can always burn them alive'_

He sighed. It was their turn.

And of course Osomatsu took the bait as if it had been made with a mould of his mouth. Rolled up in the floor, in Jyushimatsu's hold as that was something he always did when drunk, he whined. "Eeeh? I thought you were more of a romantic, Totty-chan, you don't call your bfs the people you kiss and grope? Is that A… Atsu-"

"Atsushi" – corriged Ichimatsu, chugging up some beer and still sporting a small smirk.

"Yes! EXACTLY THAT ICHIMATSUUUUU!" – Oso squealed, fingerbanging at Ichimatsu's direction as if he was a teenager Idol – "Is that guy your fuckbuddy then?"

' _How did the buffoons got his name!?'_

A bit more agitated, he ran up a bit and grabbed the smiling fourth's hoodie neck. "Ichimatsu, how do you _know him_?" – Todomatsu asked, and the mentioned one couldn't help to think that his little brother could take over his Darkmatsu title any day if he continued to do that blank face and still was able to make it look as pure fury.

But he was not going to be deterred; he was a man with a mission.

"I know more parts of him than just his name too."

"Hehe, everyone here does" – Osomatsu laughed still on the floor, rubbing his nose.

"I-I don't remember that much, I was very drunk…" – Choromatsu snarled, quiet enough to only state that fact but not make himself heard.

"Hmph, a Guilt Guy like me-" Karamatsu began, already posing with a flair, only to be interrupted by Jyushimatsu, whose voice numbed them all.

"Nooo, not me. Who's that Atsuki guy anyways?"

"Its Atsushi, Jyushimatsu" - Choromatsu corrected, not even looking at him because he had lived long enough to know Jyushimatsu did not listen to that kind of things.

Now that was something unexpected, all of them thought. Todomatsu could only look at his oh-so-called _light_ (now being mentally down-leveled to a bootleg lantern), still grabbing Ichimatsu by the neck, 'What the Fuck' being clearly written on his forehead with neon lights to everyone to see. The rest could not help to feel the same though, as in that little light conversation they had before the youngest had come home he clearly said that he did also had sex with…

Oh. Wait.

Wait just a bit.

"Jyushimatsu, this will sound very ss-stupid but" – The middle matsu had already a hand on his nose bridge, as he suspected the answer he was gonna receive, and also suspecting that the headache from his nearing hangover was beginning to be mortal – "All those sexual positions… I suppose they were not from this last guy?"

"Nope no no no! Secross is something I do quite often; it leaves me always in best condition for the next day! Muscle hustle!"

And in his little Muscle Hustle dance, everyone felt lost, for different reasons each one.

"Oh My Little Jyushimatsu… he got big too fast…" – Ichimatsu had to jump out of Totty's hands to punch the painful second brother, who was already shedding dramatic tears.

Osomatsu rumpled his hair until it got like Ichimatsu's, looking frustrated. "Damn, he had already won and he didn't say _anything_ to uuussss!"

But in two seconds Totty had his hands over Jyushimatsu's cheeks, rubbing and expanding them _hard,_ until they were as long as his arms – incredibly so, was he made of rubber or something!? He had already forgotten of the "cool façade", but after that frankly confusing confession, who could not?

He even shed some tears, real ones. Not like the cutesy mermaid pearls he dropped when he needed a decoy to save him.

Or the ones he dropped after Atsushi talked to him hour ago in that nice bar counter.

"Why did you say sorry then Jyushimatsu-niisan!? Are you all trying to make me crazy?" – he couldn't stop that little wail blurbing from his mouth.

"Bweh—I-I thought you would be sad if I told you I do secross to get rid of stress Totty…! A-at least I use condoms, I swear it! So they don't count!"

"… They don't…?" – Oh god, this is fucking stupid, Todomatsu thought in despair – "And this last time…?"

"T-this guy seemed to know you so well, I felt safe and he was coooool!"

"I see. Wait me a bit then."

And that was all.

Dropping his brother's cheeks, he ran out from their room for a bit, surprising everyone there for just some seconds, as he entered again as fast as he could. In his right hand a bundle of pink rope, the kind of rope that was clearly for sexual play and not for anything else, and in the other, his dearest cellphone.

"As I hope, for my _own sake_ and your _physical health_ that this is all a fucking joke and you are just being assholes. So I decided that, as you had all the advantage to this long joke, it's my turn. Let's play a game"

And before his brothers could begin with a well known _"What if we don't",_ he, with his own patented evil smile, presented his smartphone, which had a very familiar voice on speaker. And at the words that came from there the brothers knew they were all royally fucked.

" _ **I hope you are telling the truth about me getting paid, you idjit!"**_

"Todomatsu… you wouldn't do that" –Tension was in the air, as the threat had been done.

" _ **Osomatsu, you asshole, here the pink you promised to get me all the cash you all haven't paid me, I seriously hope it's true or you'll see the consequences fucking idjits!"**_

 _ ***beep***_

"Totty… You don't even know where we hide all our cash!"

"I do." – A blank face was his best weapon, always effective.

"You cannot be that cruel…!" – Ichimatsu cried, startled by his brother's display. Todomatsu was unfazed by his fake tears, and reveled internally.

"Y-you really believe you can't go against all of us?" "We can be quite powerful, _buraza_ " – Choromatsu and Karamatsu said at the same time, sweating hard.

It was true, but it was also time to deploy the last bomb.

"Jyuuushimatsu…" – he said with a sultry voice, the one that let him take advantage over the rest for being the voice that only the youngest brother could use – "I'll let you free of charges if you get our dear brothers to play"

"Huh, huh? Are you serious? YESSSS! MUSCLE, HUSTLE!"

Just like that, their destiny was sealed. And the room was filled with screams and expletives for a short while. It was not that new for a Friday night.

...

Totty's idea for a "game" involved to tie the four older brothers from the roof of the room, turtle bondage style, at a decent height so they could receive directly in their mouths more beer that they could actually stomach. Only that Chinese man could've made the competence as their reflexes when drunk were still as good as normal, but here their opponents were Totty in full anger mode, and still drunk Jyushimatsu. Both of them were the ones with most stamina of the group, considering the times they both played baseball together (if only to calm a bit Jyushimatsu's hyperactive streak) and the yoga and cardio exercises the youngest did frequently. The rest had no option to succumb to the alcohol, and in few minutes they were babbling and giggling, Choromatsu getting also a small bucket as they knew how prone he was to vomiting when inebriated.

It was… frankly new from him. Todomatsu had always been a spiteful bitch at the eyes of the rest of them, but that broke all expectative. Not even Ichimatsu hoped for that much, he realized. He thought he would break in the same way it happened in the Sutabaa Incident. There was nothing to do now, but enjoy the ride.

At least he was well tied, the cat lover thought with a blush. Heh.

The mood was ruined though when Todomatsu came back from dragging Jyushimatsu's inebriated sleepy body ("Niisan, that beer is not for you! Niisan, stop please!") to the single sofa they had. He kicked Osomatsu's dangling body, who in his immobile form decided to snooze a bit.

He screamed, startled. "Aiieee, Totty! A-are you really dat angry we got to your level?" – Osomatsu wailed pathetically, face full of tears and snot.

Dearest Totty got visibly angry at that sentence, hideous face and all. He had already forgotten about the attempts about being _better_ and _cool_ \- "What fucking levels are you talking about, Osomatsu-niisan? The game has not even started." And so, he decided to kick every brother dangling from the roof to get their drunken attention. That way would be easier for him, because the proverb said that 'Drunkards and children don't lie'. And he hoped that phrase told the truth, as there was still a whole puzzle to assemble.

"Wake up bastards, it's time to begin!" – Everyone was too intoxicated to do anything but pout and listen, excepting the middle one, who preferred to vomit his guts – "You'll tell me, one by one, the supposed experience you had with _that Atsushi_ , and depending on your answers I'll see in which way I'll kill you. I could be merciful, but it all depends on you."

"Fuck you Totty"- Osomatsu kept his wailing – "Now I know why your boyfriend preferred me over you"

"I'm saying that he's **not** —"

"Yeah bbb-bullshit, I still remember when— no, no, m' not gonna tell you" – The oldest would have crossed his arms if he could, only to wobble a bit in the air. He could listen the others laugh a little at him, and the he saw Totty smile, when he took his face in his hand.

"Tell me about what, niisan?"

How insufferable. He couldn't stand that smile.

"I'm n-not gonna tell you about the time when I…" – and so he began to ramble about his first time, without even noticing it.

-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, Todomatsu! Didn't know you were a pachinko addict, isn't it a bit too early for being here?"

Great, he had not managed to get his cigs out of his hoodie pocket and here was somebody lecturing the wrong him about his life choices.

Even though it was true, that wasn't something that made Osomatsu feel bad about himself. So what if it was 3 pm? His brothers also come to play early too! It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was also the weekend goddammit.

But anyways, who was this asshole?

Eh, at least he looked decent. Shame he was an acquaintance of the worst of them.

"Osomatsu" – being one in six same faces made the correction an automatized response. Still, not so many people were that blind to not recognize one of the other. Only idiots like Iyami made that mistake nowadays. He tried to maintain a blank look, without moving that much, so the other person – who could him be? – could notice the little differences in between both.

The man, however, was too stupid to even do that. "Now, now, it's too early to be so self-deprecatory. Save that for drinks." – He even had the gall to laugh and ruffle his hair a bit. It was a nice sounding laugh.

And he didn't ruffle his hair that much, but not even his mom did that for him now. His hands were warm.

Whoa. Fuck.

"Hey buddy, aren't you getting a bit cheeky there?" – Osomatsu removed them, making an effort to look friendly. Someone who was that close to his little brother would surely be a fucking awful piece of shit, or an awfully amiable man. By now he tended to be the last one, and the oldest was getting very curious.

The man snickered "You wouldn't want to see me being cheeky"

"And what if I do?"

"I wouldn't like it to happen here, haha." – Fuck, that was really a _nice_ laugh. – "Let's go somewhere else, Todomatsu?"

God, he had found a really blind man! Osomatsu couldn't help but laugh too. And the blind idiot gave him a wide smile, followed with a blush that made his half-lidden eyes shine as if feverly. He just looked at him right?

That had to be love, he was sure, Osomatsu had high experience on love! It was a thing to look at how his girlfriends got so lovely when they were complimented.

And when they started to walk, he was sure to pickpocket and then return his newest friend's nice wallet, get back some yen he had lost on pachinko and see what his name was as fast as possible. No one liked to be called 'you' this days.

' _Atsushi huh? The fucker didn't even notice, heh…'_

He knew that love was blind, but this gave the trope a whole new meaning! This day already seemed like fun! Sorry Totty, but this was hiiiiiis day.

It was time to do what he did best.

...

A bit later, hours of ice-cream, window shopping – another thing that Osomatsu couldn't understand, Atsushi _wanted to pay_ for (not) him and he couldn't just break character and say "why don't you just give it to me and I'll multiply the boons as if I were Jesus but with horsies" even though he _did_ joke about it - and idiotic banter led them to getting hot drinks on some random park. It was autumn after all, and 7 pm did not forgive.

"Aaah! It got really cold!" – Osomatsu screamed to no one, shaking a bit but still happy.

Tiny rays of sun made the clouds pink and the sky purple, their slow goodbye calling out drafts of chilly wind to take over the place. The little sun out there was not enough for shining into the streets, and so Osomatsu decided to search for it, climbing into the highest tower on that children park, maybe there he could catch a little warmth.

"Todomatsuuu, hey come down! Got you a drink" – a manly, almost unknownvoice called him from below, showing him two little cans. The fake Totty got a bit startled, wobbling a bit on his place and shouting a faint Ok. He was still not accustomed to his newest friend (but very accustomed to being called Todomatsu, though). So he jumped, something that must have surprised Atsushi a lot he thought, because when down he really did notice how high that was and how much it hurt, ow! Haha - "Hey, are you ok? Try to be more careful, that's not like you!"

"Hehe, I know, really!"- It took a bit of time to get his ass from the ground, with the nice help of Atsushi. His hand over his arm felt warm, and he thought that maybe it was too cold for that month. "Oh, so which of those is mine?"

"Sutabaa, of course. You always say that you can't stomach Kirin's Fire rubber taste. I don't even know where you got that from…" – Atsushi said in kind of a smug tone, but still with a layer of distrust Osomatsu could easily read.

To take the other man's last idea off his mind, he tried to take it with his already known smiles – "You see, I'm so thirsty and cold I could really drink both." – And he could, really, brands were not his thing and he could drink and eat whatever, with the only exception being if they tasted like ass.

Atsushi just looked at him, a bit dumbfounded. Maybe startled, who knew what he had on his head. The only thing that Osomatsu could sense at the end was that his little plan had worked out. It couldn't go wrong; he saw that little blush on his face before the other drank his coffee of course.

There were no more words for a moment while they walked out, as they just enjoyed their coffee and presence. It could be said so, really, as Osomatsu, recounting the few hours they've been together and what had happened then – the shitty jokes, Atsushi trying to explain him about rent and stuff he felt more as magic tricks than economy utilities he had to bear with in his work, the 'spot the cougar behind his steps' game, etc – could only think _'How lucky can Totty be? He got all those cute girls at work, and now a boy who buys him all the shit he wants and even knows – enough- of him to still be friendly and stuff!?'_

' _If I ever get a bf this generous I wouldn't share him with anyone else'_.

Because that's what he was, right? No one would be able to stand Totty if they weren't his lover. No. One.

"It's really cold today, huh?" – Atsushi said after a while walking nowhere. Still, Osomatsu could tell where they were, Akatsuka City had changed lots but nothing was too much for someone who lived there for oh so long.

"Fuck, it is. I shouldn't have believed the weather girl. Aaah, even if she looks so nice with that clothes…" – he was only able to catch his hands by a second before mimicking boobs with them. Then he saw how dark it was and send that thought to hell, maybe he could make Atsushi laugh with that for a while.

"You mean the girl from NX channel?" – He said, imitating his gesture – "That dress is a bit too cheap for my tastes." – The manager instead looked a bit disgusted, but not un-entertained.

"If you are looking at the dress more than her body there's something seriously wrong with you, dude." – Osomatsu insisted.

"It's not like—how could I look her body when she's all draped with that horrible… faux leather panther dress? I've seen Safari Jeeps that look better on them."

"Going all Kazama today?" – a giggle didn't made itself wait.

"… If only to accompany your Shinnosuke. You know, you're awfully talkative today. You even look a bit… different from what I'm accustomed. Too… alien, maybe. Did something happen today?"

"Mmmnnnah, m' just enjoying myself. You know, watching the stars, being with a friend."

Osomatsu had no shame at all. Even less when he knew he had the other in his hand when he just laughed at him a bit.

"I didn't think you know where the stars where when I always see you fumbling with your cellphone" – Atsushi joked with a jab, with words that sounded more real than anything else, and Osomatsu really could understand. "Anyways, where's it? Haven't seen you with it today"

"Uh, maintenance. It fell into the toilet" – and it wasn't a lie, it was the reason of why Todomatsu had decided to hole himself into his house until the repair service called to the house's phone. He could literally not talk to anyone else without it. He was a true addict.

… Well, it could had been also because he and Jyushi decided to fuck his entire day and repeated to him every moment they could that he was touching his shit and piss every time he pressed the phone's screen. Watching his face contour like _that_ was always fun, no matter what the occasion was.

Atsushi let a snort come out of his nose, making the air of elegancy around him disappear for an instant. "Oh, that's terrible! It hasn't happened to me but it must be awful" – He said, but it was clear how much the thought entertained him.

Osomatsu couldn't help but roll his eyes, being the butt of a joke always annoyed him.

"Hey, aren't you a fan of other people's misfortunes? That cellphone is quite expensive, yanno."

"Tche, as if you wouldn't have laughed at me if I were on your situation. Tell me the truth, Todomatsu, I already know how you are, you are the least indicated person to tell me that."

Damn if that man didn't know him. Not _him_ , but you know who. Osomatsu laughed loudly, he couldn't help that one laugh that he knew it was nothing like his little bro's own, all haughty and contemptuous. He really, really wanted to hug the man who was courageous enough to say it all to his face, without being one of them. A newcomer!

He contented himself with a soft pat on the other's back.

'Totty was so lucky', he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

Atsushi took all as an answer it seemed, watching his face souring suddenly, as if he was thinking something else. Osomatsu had no time to comment on it though, as he was suddenly taken to a less illuminated side of the street they were by his arm. There was not people at all on the street so there was no real reason to being dragged there, but maybe he needed to pee and he needed some cover. Who knows?

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I-I know I said I know you completely… but it's not true at all. Today you've shown me parts of yourself I would never imagined you had." – Atsushi took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it on Oso's face, near his left eye, place he had got quite a bit of dust when he jumped in that park and fell with that side of face on the raspy floor. The smaller man couldn't stop a giggle, as he felt – again as being groomed by his mom. His eyes screamed love, and a pang of nervousness was entering slowly into his heart.

The time was coming. His expertise said so.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this. So open, so happy. I don't even know what made you like this – I don't even know if it's because you lost your cellphone or what—"

"Still on maintenance"

"Yeah, I know, it's just rhetoric."- He said on a plain voice. Ahaa, drama. How endearing. "Look, I just wanted to make you know that I want to be with you, I want to support you – we've got lots in common, and I, I just…"

Atsushi grabbed the fake Todomatsu's both hands, in a silent plead to please look at him. Please, consider his words carefully.

"Please, let me be the first man in your life, Todomatsu! I love you, I love you so much you can't ever—"

But he listened no more, a loud eternal beep on his ears seeped into his brain, trying to make head or tails of that last sentence.

The first _man_?

Does that mean that he already had women in his life!?

Outrageous, simply impossible. But yet, the fact that Totty's boyfriend pointed it so told it all.

And even if he saw Atsushi saying something else, a whole string of flowers and words that would've made him cry if he were the real recipient of that entire speech, and also if the fact that Totty was not a virgin anymore hadn't affected him so much…

He was in shock. Everything was dark – not as if was any clear at that hour.

But he needed an answer. He was already waiting for one, all red he could imagine, looking at somewhere else but him. He couldn't make him wait anymore, and so he did what he had as a motto in his entire life.

It was time to improvisate, after all.

"Dude, if you want sex you don't even need to ask!"

Atsushi had no immediate response. In fact, he just froze over his feet, unable to even move after that unexpected phrase.

"What's all that 'courteous bullshit' huuuh?" – Osomatsu continued his rant, not caring at all about how idiotic the situation was already – "You believe something like that's gonna work!? Dude, m' sorry but being that old-fashioned doesn't work, it's the new century! You know how the song goes; being courteous doesn't make you less horny. Be more direct!"

"To—no, what?" – Atsushi looked quite confused, and who couldn't be? What kind of answer to a goddamn love confession was that!?

"Instead of losing your time, do it like this." - And so he took Atsushi's hand, now cold and clammy, and stuck it inside his jeans; just right over the bulge, still over his boxers. The cold sensation Atsushi's hand emanated made his dick twitch a bit, he couldn't help to notice. It felt kind of good, like when freezing your boxers and using them while cold. But as he moved a bit Atsushi's hand for getting more of that sensation, the other surprisingly lifted up his chin for a rough kiss.

Lips over lips, Atsushi seemed passionate. Furious. He couldn't even look at his eyes anymore. Being a bit out of air, Osomatsu opened a bit his mouth to instantly be invaded by the others tongue, which, in the heat, seemed to meld with his. He couldn't even know if he was doing it alright or not, as his pillow was not as active, nor Ichimatsu was that pleasant with that rough tongue of his. But this felt like silk, and the coffee scent made it delicious, even if teeth clashed and the overall inexperience of his. It was even better with that cold hand over his dick, the delightful ministrations made him feel he was into sex heaven.

He embraced tightly the taller man for some seconds, to then push him up, gasping a bit for air.

"Whoa, what—what was that!?"

"Didn't you say you want it rough?"

Fuck.

It seemed that he woke up something unexpected in the other male. A gaze difficult to return, a face he would've never expected to see in someone else, directed to him. To _not him,_ but him anyways.

 _Fuck._

 _This was_ _ **his**_ _opportunity._

"… What about you show me somewhere else? I can teach you more." An index finger pointing slightly the others chin and a flushed smile learnt from his best girlfriends should give Atsushi the right idea. And, as always, he was right. The slight grab on his dick confirmed it so.

' _This is for your sake, and it's also your fault, Todomatsu!'_ This was a risk he was more than _pleased_ to take.

And he had to make it faster before Atsushi's shyness could reappear. He had some fantasies to recreate.

...

It had been difficult to convince him, but Osomatsu finally was able to get his now-for-real lover to a cheap love hotel he was always eyeing for a possible fuck someday. It was pretty ok for his low standards, a nice hour/price rate, clean looking even if a little bland, room all white and little furniture more than the big bed.

"… Tell me why we are here again, Todomatsu?"

"Dildo expending machines, of course!" – he laughed, walking to them, dancing a bit on his steps and leaving the manager unable to even begin to suspect what the fuck had actually happened that day. He was getting carried away at the thrill of his possible first time, being given by someone who was not just a pretty ok guy, but actually Todomatsu's boyfriend who offered him the first day of his life in silver plate. Fuck Totty, he didn't even tell them he had a bf, or that he had already been debauched by _a girl_. He had all the rights to do that!

Revenge? Where? He was just going to regulate their delicate balance as the situation just came to him, without actually doing anything but talking with an idiot guy who gave him a pass to real maturity only because being part of a pack. Maybe he was not the first but he would never be the last.

Osomatsu already loved the big boy, which was also a truth. He had known him so little hours, and twenty minutes ago while walking to the love hotel he peppered his chubby cheeks with light kisses and flowery sweet words that made him laugh. So much laughs, he couldn't understand all that love he was showered on. If Atsushi were a girl would he had to do that? That was kind of a scary thought, and he was very glad that his girlfriends were unable to talk to him when on the TV.

Love was strange.

It seemed that all that thinking took him quite a while, as Atsushi came behind him and embraced his side. "Are those dildos that good it's taking you that much to decide, Totty?" – A hand went under his hoodie and shirt, palming his skin. Osomatsu shuddered a bit, nervous after being removed of that line of thoughts. He followed his instincts, and sent two of the three dildos to fly away somewhere in that room, showing the other man the one that was the only winner of that unfair competence.

"Oh, a prostate massager. Those are quite nice, but it takes me a while for the magic to work. Do you know how to use them?" – He took it from his hand and then kissed his forehead – " _Rossa Rouge_ vibrator, good choice"

"… Uh, yeah, about that, I've seen this kind, but I've never tried them." – What a lie, he screamed internally, he didn't even knew there were more than loopy coloured dildos on the machines! Anyways, thinking back on when he had it on his hand, it had a nice texture and colour, grainy, but soft at the touch.

"Wanna try it?"

"Me? I was thinking that you were going to-" - To do what? He screamed internally, as he wanted to quote Karamatsu and his patented "I'VE GOT NO PLAN". Maybe Atsushi would like him to bottom, and knowing how slutty and feminine Totty looked, that would've been not a surprise, he wouldn't be at fault.

But what's what he wanted to do? His ass was at stake, and…

"… Do you really want to do this?"

… And actually that didn't sound so bad, because it meant he hadn't got to do that much. He was a man of convictions, and as lazy and slow he was he was not _that_ stupid (but yes, _he is_ ).

After some seconds of consideration, he snatched the vibrator from the other's hands, with a cheeky laugh waving it in his face. "I already said I had to teach you some things, but if you wanna _exchange_ some info I'm all yours!" – He exclaimed, to then jump on the other's arms and smooch his lips, getting one of his hands to open the first buttons of his smock and rub the vibrator in the soft neck and chest skin. He didn't even know how he looked into Atsushi's eyes, but the reflection his eyes did claimed for his skin.

"Huh, how cheeky" – Atsushi smiled, his half-lidden eyes looking hungry and very amused. It was gonna be a nice night.

…

He briefly explained to Osomatsu what he needed to do, that he needed to clean up his ass for firsts, as the first time using those kinda toys without any experience induced to very probable _shitty_ surprises, and also that he was clean (though Osomatsu couldn't understand why he asked him for if he wanted a condom even if he assured how clean he was, he didn't even care about that). When finishing the task – which he found a bit disgusting but hey! It didn't take so long – and taking a fast shower, hoping for his own kind of surprise, the red matsu was a bit disappointed when he got out the bad and didn't find Atsushi naked, just him toying with his own cellphone. He pouted a bit, and it was noticed very fast, as he was assured many, many times on how little it will took him to take a shower, and that he was not nervous or anything, really. Osomatsu understood, it wasn't as he was nervous, too. Yeah, he wouldn't. Of course.

And he tried to prove it, oh boy he did. When the taller man came out the bathroom, well guarded in his white bathrobe and with a blue basin in his hands, found Osomatsu sitting on the bed, bathrobe opened enough to show the upper half of his body, hands giving attention to his milky nipples.

"Needed a head start " – he claimed, only to be pushed to the bed by his lover, who opened completely the teasing little clothing had on, letting the slightly pudgy stomach to see the light.

"Huh, I always figured you as someone a bit leaner, you know."

"The hoodie hid this well enough, then" – the accused smiled brightly, rubbing his nose. Atsushi kissed it thoroughly, fondling it a bit, doing little massages over the flesh.

"You shouldn't hid it, it's really cute" – Then he started again with the kisses, even licking his bellybutton – something he was sure that the real Totty would've exploded in a feat of high pressure. Giggles from the red matsu didn't wait to gurgle out his throat, this time more in an involuntary way, as he wasn't even sure if they were born from nervousness or thanks to the other's ministrations. Atsushi stood out a bit, now fondling his navel, the short pubes he had in his happy trail, to kiss him roughly, time in which Osomatsu got the chance to open his bathrobe too.

Atsushi was out of what he had expected, as he just imagined him being the owner of an average salaryman body. He was more alike to the guys on the porn mags he had stashed somewhere in his house, and damn if that thought didn't made him flush red. "Sweet body dude" – He showed him a thumbs up.

"Thanks" – the manager snorted. Then, he stopped his touches to stand up and go to the little nightstand, searching for something that was out of Osomatsu's sight.

"You gonna leave me here?"

"Didn't you want to try the vibrator?" – He moved up, to show some lube and the vib again. Sitting again at Osomatsu's left side; Atsushi splashed some lube on his hands, to then warm it up.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." – A pause, and then a stutter. "Do I need to sprawl up or…?"

"Shit, I forgot! A-ah" – he seemed to remember that his hands were covered in a big blob of lube, looking a bit white on the face already. This entertained the red matsu more than what he expected. "Put some cushions below your ass, you'll need to get it up so this will be easier"

Osomatsu shuffled a bit to adjust himself, knees on the air when he was ready. The lube sensation on his pucker, even if it was not as cold as he was accustomed with the one in his house, made a cold feeling travel up his back to his head, even more when he felt a fingertip on. He froze over; hands at his side and face feeling blue. It was too late to have cold feet over it, right…?

"Don't be scared, try to free your mind from those thoughts" – He gave his dick a slight rub, the other hand still opening his asshole. – "God, Todomatsu, you are so tight… "

"R-rub my dick a bit more… maybe that's what I need…"

"Charming. Ok, but not so much, you'll see why." – With some little feathery movements at his length, Atsushi managed to squeeze another finger inside him, only to stop the rubs over the penis when it started to glob the first sightings of precum. – "Heh, y-you have a beauty mark near your asshole"

"Really?" – Good info for the future, he guessed.

The expectation was eating Osomatsu alive, as he was able to even see how some lube line united his ass with those nice, nice fingers, when he got them outta there. He listened a slight 'Ready?' from somewhere, but he was unable to answer when he actually felt it, vibrating alongside his cock. Oohhh damn, a long moan fell out from his mouth, he couldn't stop it nor would he want to. But he did not want to cum that son, and he knew how near he was. "I-I'm ready now…"

Now it was his turn to wave it, moving it over his legs, to end at his cock, balls and asshole. What a tease, a delicious tease.

"Spread your legs a bit more… yes, that's good." – a smile better than a sunrise came up from him, and yes, oh, there it was, oh how thick it was. In and out, and then in again.

"Aaaah, god—t-this is amazinggg" – the matsu screamed, already grabbing the pillow he had on his head, clawing it with gusto.

"And you haven't even started, believe me." – he couldn't see his face, as he had his eyes closed in that moment, but that was not for long, as a soft 'whrrrr' made his body bounce a bit and feel sweat coming from his pores as if he was burning, burning.

"M-m-mmm" – Yes, a shock was already feeling light burst all over his body, better than every other time he had masturbated, better than trying his own fingers. He felt Atsushi hands over his navel again, a bit wet from the remaining lube, playing with the little hairs there, teasing his cock. It was enough to make him come once, painting his stomach white.

"Fffuccckkk!"

And the sensation continued, never leaving even though he felt really tired. He opened his eyes after the blinding whiteness, to see Atsushi flushed, palming himself, very near his face. His dick looked purple of how erect it was, shining and looking _amazing_.

Osomatsu couldn't stand with the prostate massager still vibrating on him, but he could stir a hand up to touch his fool friend and newest lover, he was a lazy fuck but he could not deny to do something about the others state.

"W-will you let me touch it?" – He said, but he already had a hand on its head, rubbing slightly.

"A-aahh… d-damn it, your hand feels so cold…" – He got his penis even more closer to him – "Try to suck on it"

And he had to move a bit, getting a bit uncomfortable with his new position, but damn, he wanted to try. He couldn't get the entire cock on his mouth, he was not accustomed to the salty taste nor the thickness of it, but he could let it rest on his tongue for a while, lapping it while he could, trying to please him in between the powerful sensations coming up from inside him, until a second – now dry – orgasm came out.

Atsushi was still palming himself, body spasms and moans saying how close he also was.

"C-come on, open your mouth and show me y-your tongue"

In between moans, he did, to then receive a hot load, uncontrollable, splattering white on his forehead and nose, but most of it on his tongue, where with a little pressure and a pungent smell managed to get a second dry orgasm , this time rendering him unable to even flex his knees.

Also tired, Atsushi took the vib remote control to zero again, to then sprawl against the guy for a while, lapping the come of his face and mouth, which Osomatsu maintained as he was tired enough to even begin to swallow all of that.

A blink later, he had his hair combed slightly by the other's man hand, lovingly. Also, he felt a warm towel on his back. He wondered how many minutes he slept.

"Arrr- uh alright?" – his voice was still hoarse after his screams and whines, and he was already making in his mind a story of a one-day cold for his brothers to believe later.

"Amazing, really" – And he looked it so, as he had never been so happy.

"W—something else?" – Osomatsu only garbled, still recovering a bit his voice.

"… I-I was thinking to make you suck it; only if you felt like it of course… anal sex after so many orgasms can be more unpleasant than anything, really."

"Wanna try it in me now?"

"Y-you really feel up to it!?" – now he would have wanted a photograph of that face.

"Haha, you would never know how much energy a Matsuno like me has!" – He gave him a shuddering thumbs up.

Atsushi smiled, let the warm cloth on the basin again, and then went after him, over him, groping him all over, sticking his body with the others, close very close. "Your laugh makes me want to kiss you all over…" – then he started probing his asshole all over again, doing small circle movements, lube again making slight 'splch' noises. – "And I do want to kiss you in other parts all over again, in places that will make you laugh even more"

"Well, w-what are you expecting?" – with some of the little strength he still had on his shuddering body and a husky voice, Osomatsu straddled Atsushi, careful to leave his ass in the air, with the other's fingers still in there. "For me to do this?" - He said, with his mouth already lapping and nipping the others nipple, both hands grapping the well toned back, moving, scratching, and his dick bouncing a bit with his lower body movements.

The thrusts made by the well trimmed fingers were getting more frantic as he lost control, and Osomatsu started to make slight sounds against Atsushi's chest; where the taller man swallows them whole, getting him to kiss him deep, exploring every little corner of the other's mouth. By then they were again side by side in the bed, Atsushi already placing his lover's leg over his shoulder, for better access. A gulp made him slow his motion and open a bit more his legs, he did it so the fake Totty could see every movement, to see how his penis adjusted home, the hair there giving him an amazing sensation already.

"Fuck me alreadyyyy…"

And after applying a bit more of lube over it, he pressed his cock on his ass. Pushing slightly as first, feeling the tight sensation envelope it... god, how good it felt.

"G-godd, shit, fuckkk…" – a litany of expletives jumped out Osomatsu's throat, screaming as the white bursts came strongly in his body. Grunting, crying, laughing, he pleaded for more. More.

Atsushi grabbed his cock and one of his tits, grabbing ever so strongly and pumping him with no reservation. He also moaned, bodies bouncing in tandem, rolling his hips.

He was dying to come, and Osomatsu let him, him having no more to come as his dick was only half erect, considering how many times he did actually come, but feeling equally pleased to feel the throbs inside him.

"Totty, I-I love you s-so mmmuuchh"

His promise complete, he did laugh every moment of their night together.

He woke up again to only find Atsushi making faces to his cellphone, seemingly angry, walking all over the room. A white noise on his ears rendered him unable to see what he was saying, but it went down when ore time passed, enough to be almost away when his lover came up to him, sitting at his side.

"Totty, I need to go, the damn _fuckers_ at my job decided that tomorrow I must get them some documents, as someone fucked up with data and now we need it for Monday complete again. I'm very, very sorry, but if you want you can sleep here for two hour more. I can leave you my wristwatch, if you want."

Had he been able to talk against it, he would've said that he only needed 20 minutes and he would've alright again. But Atsushi was already calling a radio taxi, and a nice, long and deep kiss with some money on the nightstand.

"Let's do this again sometime, ok?"

"Heh, I hoope"

And so, as the cheap bastard he was he kept the money, deciding to walk home, getting the prostrate massager hidden in his hoodie pocket as a trophy for that night, side by side with his cigarettes.

-o-o-o-o-

"Aaand so I felt like I wouldn't be able to sit in the train so I walked home. T'was a really long walk home!" – He laughed a bit – "I thought on some moment, applying ointment in my ass, 'Huh, this is why Totty didn't tell us. Fucking shit makes your asshole scream'. Karamatsu found me on the porch and sent me to sleep. Then some time later he asked me what I did, I told him and now we are all here"

Impressed was not a word Todomatsu would use for that single moment. Murderous maybe, now that sounded better. But all that story, not just revealed how much of a idiotic brother Osomatsu could be, but that Atsushi itself – who was his friend, no doubts about that, the one that not only had a crush on him without himself noticing it – was clearly more of an idiot than his oldest brother.

What. A. Feat.

Hearing more would be masochism, he was sure, but…

There was more to this story than just that.

"Ah, goddammit, how fucking stupid can you be…" – he said on a sigh while grabbing his beanie roughly with both hands, enough for being practically inaudible.

"Hhhow much of a fucking stupid idiot are you, Osomatsu-niisan? He was confessing to you, _confessing_. He was not trying to get you wet!" – Choromatsu squirmed on his place, anger winning against queasiness, splattering words as if they were acid on his mouth. – "He meant 'be his first', not 'be on his dick'!"

"… You think so?" – Osomatsu looked bewildered, Choromatsu had already told him so but for him it was seriously an outraging thought. Totally incredible.

"You're the only person I know who is oblivious enough for that kinda shit even though always being horny. Also, what kind of idiot offers his body just because you were taking Todomatsu's place!?"

"Love is something you can't just deny as that, dearest buraza"

"… Hmmm, so that was it, huh?" – Osomatsu really had no shame, he looked as if had only realized that fact. - "Well, so if he was not yours by now… then be glad Totty, I just checked the goods before you to make it sure nothing happened when you decide to do him someday" – he finalized with a candent smile.

And those were his last words for a while, as he was beaten to almost death by Todomatsu.

It was going to be a long night, it seemed. And Todomatsu couldn't help to hope a giant truck crushed into their house in some moment of the night before this nightmare ended.

He drank two beers before continuing, because fuck it all, who would care at this point? Not him.

"Who's the next?"

Karamatsu would have pissed himself if he already hadn't a while before.

"A-ah, it's mine…"

* * *

Had lots of fun writing this one. Seriously, Osomatsu is pure garbage. I love him so much.

I uh... its maybe the first time I write sexy times like this, so if you see mistakes its because that and no beta.

Let's talk one of this days, if you liked it please tell me!


	3. Karamatsu's Story (and an omake!)

_"Ah, I envy girls so much…"_

 _"Some reason in special?"_

 _"They can pull full cute attires just like that… I do great efforts to be this cute, you know. But girls don't need to do that much as me"_

 _"Now now, that's probably the worst offense you could say to a girl. They do efforts to be what they are, no matter how much you hate yourself"_

 _"…"_

 _"I mean, I have seen you on possibly in your worst and you are still perfect to me"_

 _"… My worst what?"_

…

It was almost 1:30 AM.

…

It was sunny that day, he remembered. Sunny enough for going outside, with a plus of getting an enjoyable chill on his bare legs and arms. He had just finished his daily tandem of selfies for his newest magazine, "Karamatsu of Love" and had nothing to do, so he got his shiniest pair of western boots and shorts to find his Karamatsu Boys and Girls in what would be a magical day.

...

"Boooo, liiaarrrr!"

The bloody mass on the floor, which was only recognizable as the eldest of all out them only by his characteristic red hoodie dissed and cackled at the same time, moving (more like vibrating) on his splotched red spot on the floor, just where Totty left him after destroying his ass completely. It was pitiful to see him squirm like that, Todomatsu thought, adding also "disgusting" to his mental list, so he had decided to free him of his bonds a while ago. In that state it was almost impossible for Osomatsu to do anything.

But he wasn't going to admit out loud he took pity on him. And no one commented on it, too.

They didn't need more pressure.

Talking about pressure, Karamatsu looked especially under the weather. He looked nervously at the other dangling lumps, to then look at Osomatsu. Never at Totty though, which made him suspect that the battered pile of shit he had for an elder brother had a point.

Karamatsu didn't stand the tension anymore, and started to stutter nervously. "A-aniki, I know what its right, and I'm telling no lies here—"

"Oh? But there's this _l-little_ part you are skipping, maybe it embarrasses you? Even though you _do it_ almost every day, not more than Fappymatsu here present but—"

"Hey don't come adding me to your stupid tale now, Oso- BLUUUGGHHHHH!"

And more cackling and bantering would have come if Totty weren't present. Dripping anger from his skin, senses blurred thanks to all those night drinks and his limit surpassed, his rage was visible enough for the still awake big brother group (because fucking Ichimatsu liked to feign sleep when it was convenient to him, and no one knew if Jyushi was doing the same, nor wanted to prove it), who gulped when they saw the youngest get to Karamatsu's head.

"I want no lies, nii-san."

"U-uuh…"

"Just do it Karamatsu, tell it _all_ " – And the almost toothless smile in Osomatsu's voice didn't go unaccounted.

"Shut the fuck up Osomatsu, I'm the one in charge now. Start now Karamatsu, then it'll be your turn Cherry-boy."

He didn't know why he had to do this, as Osomatsu's crude description of how much he enjoyed being throughly fucked by his (now not so much) friend and/or possible boyfriend would've been enough to just burn them alive. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he needed to confirm everyone's treason – even when it was not. Maybe it had to do with the rage flaming in his heart and blood and mouth when he thought of his other brothers fucking Atsushi and rubbing it on his face, acid and black, he could taste it even more than the acrid cheap beer.

But right now it 100% had to do with Karamatsu's resigned, tearful and begging-for-a-good-punch face.

God, he had just had a false start and he already wanted to dynamite him.

"Puppy faces don't do well against me, you should know that already. I'm the dry monster here" – He said in a sing-song voice. Dry monster they called him? He could play that role again.

"U-uh, I sswear I wasn't trying to win against your terribleness, _buraza_ \- OUCH!" – He received a free noogie for his badly placed words, which left him dangling and mouth-closed for a little while. "A-at least… can you free me? My hands hurt a bit." – Karamatsu pathetically balanced himself a bit, doing whatever possible to not look at Todomatsu's terrifying eyes.

"Hmmm… When you finish up I'll think of it, somebody has to clean your mess and that won't be me." - He gave him his sweetest face, and determination filled his painful brother's eyes, leaving most of the pain clouding them behind.

He was just that simple.

And with a last head rub he went to grab a couple more beers, because he knew this one story was going to be a _fucking delight._

He had to do his part. It was almost 1:30 AM and all good boys should be sleeping, but even with all the drinks he had consumed that day Todomatsu felt more awake than ever, not that he ever felt like a good boy anyways.

So he sat down and gulped down the acid on his mouth, the pain show was going to begin again and he was going to soak in it.

"Uh… I believe it was almost two months ago? Just when you were called by your trekking team…"

-o-o-o-o-

According to that endearingly sexy weatherman on TV it was going be a good day all day. The sun was not scalding hot, just nice. Birds chirped outside, and there was a nice breeze covering their beloved city. Karamatsu could smell love in the air.

He had faith it was his turn, he felt it on his bones.

Karamatsu stretched a bit over the tatami floor of the living room, yawning. It was almost time to search for his Karamatsu Girls and Boys. He had finished his job for the day, 70% of his newest "Karamatsu of Love" magazine was arranged and edited for more pleasure. He just needed a little time for himself, some hours of _man time_ and he would be ready to chase his destiny.

It was the perfect day, indeed. No one was on the house. His parents both on his own life roads, his brothers wandering through the city as Sensei would have wanted it. Ah, yes, he already was palming his dick thru his beautiful, shiny jeans, free of anyone making fun of them.

He had to go for his mirror though; _man time_ was not complete without loving his beautiful face and body. And he was sure the last place he had placed it was on their... shared room, possibly, upstairs. Probably over the sofa, he guessed as he walked through the stairs.

And even before sliding their door, he was already regretting it. He could hear a few low moan-like sounds coming from his bedroom.

Luck was never his forte, it seems.

"Oh, ah, K-karamatsu, nice weather today huh?" – There he was, his dearest _aniki_ , the one he loved and almost-admired the most, laying lewdly over the green sofa, one leg reclined on the top of it, reeking of sweat and stinking up the place and shoving some _… thing_ up his asshole, up and down, up and down. He didn't even stop moving whatever that thing was – he didn't want to see what it was! - to talk with him!

"Osomatsu, what th-!? I-I thought—"

"What? M-me, outside at this hours of the morning? I wanted to try this sweetie at—uuhhh – least twice today first!" – He couldn't stop some moans from getting outta his chest even though he was completely able to read his mind, and Karamatsu couldn't help but cover his eyes with his hands, enough to stop himself from watching Osomatsu's face but having his fingers open still enough to see his brother fucking himself with whatever that thing was.

That was curiosity only, of course, he thought while still blushing madly.

"Aniki, its 2 pm! I-It's no time to do this kind of—"

"A-ah don't come to me with t-that bullshit Karamatsuuu-u! Ah!" – Osomatsu cried, climax evident on the cracks on his voice and how he moaned his name. How wicked his dearest brother was, Karamatsu thought. He needed more hands to cover his eyes and ears, but his face, the splutter, what he saw couldn't be unseen anymore.

Only then he thought on turning his back to him. Genius.

He listened some rustling behind, so he gave his brother some time to clean his mess, not saying a word until the movements stopped.

"… Are you done cleaning yourself, Osomatsu?"

"Yeah, yeah. M' all ready." – he still waited up more time to remove his hands out his eyes even when turned, Karamatsu didn't want to see more until he was sure Oso was dressed and up. The slight heat on the room made him really sweaty. Damn it all, the day had begun so nicely…

"You can open your eyes now, Kara-chun" – The red hoodied matsu said in a sultry voice, in between laughs.

He didn't need to, with the **_Power of Destiny_** given by the gods he had, but he removed his hands off his eyes at least. When he turned to his side, he saw Osomatsu standing up, already dressed with his slacks and hoodie, wiping his cum-stained hands on his pants. Karamatsu made a disgusted face. That was gross, but, at the same time, it was nothing unknown coming from him.

"You wanted something?"

"Er… yes, my _buraza_ , my intention was to sort off my mind a bit of this mortal world for a bit, looking at the magnificent things God has left us with, heh."

"… Oh, your mirror? I'm sure I saw it here somewhere… – The eldest asked, fast to get the gist of what his brother was searching for. With kind of a childish hop he threw himself to the search, while muttering something about _being annoying_ that the blue clad matsu couldn't suddenly heard, he was sure it had nothing to do with him of course – "Yes! I saw it on the sofa, lemme see where it was…"

The sofa… yeah, right where he was before…

Fuck.

"Osomatsu, is my mirror alright!? Is it damaged!?" – He exclaimed and posed dramatically, already worried. That mirror, his most prized one, costed him quite a bunch of misadventures, especially whenever he found it on Ichimatsu's (or any of his furry friends) hands. He couldn't lose it now, much less to Quick Hands Osomatsu! But as always, his only big brother didn't seem fazed by his worried aura, as he didn't even stop at his level of overreaction, deciding to just seek the mirror while humming a little. He wouldn't understand his pain, not now and not ever.

"Hmmm… Yeah! Here it is, hidden behind the – oh, sorry, got some spunk on it too."

And Karamatsu couldn't help to remove it forcefully from his brother's hands as angry as possible, as he was trying to clean the dry cum stains from the item with his hoodie.

"Don't use your hoodie to clean iiit! Our sweatshirt materials are too rough and can scratch it!" – Of course he would know of what he's talking about, he had to clean it when man time came.

"Hey, I've cleaned the mirror on the bath with only a towel and water you know, a hoodie wouldn't do anything to it. Don't be exaggerated."

"Osomatsu! Please don't compare that mirror to mine!"

"Dude ok, ok. Sorry." – He exclaimed, throwing his hands on the air. That was almost #3 on the most insincere Osomatsu apologies list he had ever listened. Still, he let it pass, if only because Karamatsu had a gist of respect for him, and also because the eldest seemed like he was planning something impromptu, as if he had just a great idea. - "Cumming in your favorite mirror must have been real hard for you, huh? Lemme make it better then!"

He quickly regretted believing in him when his big brother got the _pink thing_ out of his hoodie, waving it – almost rubbing ot in his face - without any shame.

"No no no no no, Osomatsu! You are not touching my privates, much less with that!"

"Tch, if you insist. But" – Osomatsu said in a sing-song voice, grabbing him by the shoulder and putting his index over his brother's plush left cheek - "Would you like having one just for you?"

"… Eh?"

What. A. Day.

...

The instructions were simple enough. Find a certain man – Atsu-something or whatever- while dressed as Todomatsu, he would give him a gift and maybe something more. Direct instructions, and mysterious enough to make Karamatsu's imagination soar. All of that while waving the pink thing in the air, he couldn't help but watch every movement, and be amazed at its terseness and colour.

Ichimatsu would kill him if he let his thoughts go out of his mouth, but he always considered himself a feline. And he knew what was said about felines and their curiosity.

He would accept what destiny had for him later, but this time he had to stand up for himself, and use the info his dearest elder brother had kindly given to him. Everyone liked free things and more if said things like that make you see stars as loudly as Osomatsu had.

After all, he couldn't let his brother roam free without having tried it too.

"Hm! Thank you, _buraza_ , I'll always treasure this moment in my heart—"

"Huahah! Yeah, yeah, off you go!"

His radiant smile was the last thing he needed to check he was actually going by the correct path. And so, in less than an hour, because his fantastic abilities let him do that of course thank you, he had reinvented some of his clothing as something that Totty would probably use. Probably being the most important word on that phrase, as he had not seen Todomatsu be a… follower to the American Cowboy Style, and most exactly nothing that had that words on the sentences he used, even. It was not that he disliked the Young Model clothes his baby bro liked to buy and wanted him to use also, but they were so… plain. Insignificant for someone who wanted to be seen as the big and manly man he was. Someone special, with overflowing Charisma and _Machoness_.

He hoped that was the English word for that idea.

Woo, tangent.

He looked at the jeans and t-shirt on his hands, now all incandescent white. He took from his secret stash some white boots and a pink party cowboy hat that made pair with his hot pants and an alike coloured cowboy jacket, now adorned with an exact copy of Totty's face. What a genius he was, he sighed happily. Maybe he would get more than just know that certain guy – whatever what his name was. No one would resist at his sight anymore.

Sadly his newest attire didn't match with his dearest sunglasses. A pity that. He knew that if he left them in his house, they would be destroyed in Ichimatsu's hands as almost everything he had.

But, sacrifices needed to be done, and Karamatsu Matsuno was a man of action.

"Goodbye, pair number 276. Sweet dreams." – So he left them in their case, and walked outside, not looking even once what he had left behind.

...

Karamatsu liked to think of himself as a tiger. A proud and astute feline, who wore the stripes on his body as a way to demonstrate physically how powerful and beautiful he was- no, is. Clothes were the same for him. They were his skin, a tool to embezzle his natural magnetism. But this time, walking on his special Totty Design he felt something he had never thought he would feel again.

Was that… shame, maybe? He hummed, when a memory about _that_ dreadful day with the Question Mark Box and all that booze appeared on his brain. The sun, radiating yellow on him, gave his clothes an _off_ vibe, but what was it? He dramatically stopped his steps to watch himself, not caring of how other people on the street were murmuring about "American gay parades". Nothing seemed out of shape, but he still felt inexplicably wrong.

Like entering onto someone else's skin, while still having his own.

Strangely, he remembered that sensation from when his dearest baby brother accompanied him to buy new clothes, and actually managed to try the plain style he liked so much. It was pretty much like how he felt when people looked at him – and then avoided him to not appear ever again in his sight.

Why that, now? He should had been used to impersonate his other brothers, after all, they were him and he was them too. And yet, here he was, trying to cover his stripes because he was using a rabbit fur too small for him.

Maybe he shouldn't have accepted Osomatsu's suggestion. But how couldn't he!? It was one of the few times he had offered his lowly self help, and even without a price! He still could see his figure in his memory, shining with his internal light. He was so pure, sometimes. Well, almost never. But that didn't matter, he still loved him. Even when parading his body as if he were on America's Next Top Model in front of the pachinko stand, where he knew people would recognize him as who he was, and not as Todomatsu Matsuno.

"Eheh… Maybe I should have thought of this better…"

Then, he heard a shout.

"Hey, Tottyyyy!"

A group of not-so familiar people ran to him. A normal looking guy was running with all his might, and another one not as charming, to say the least, was on his tail close behind. Following them from afar Karamatsu saw the sweetest girls to become his Girls someday. He thought on how proud of his baby bro he was, to be able to actually have friends and female friends who _ran_ to see him. Todomatsu was really lucky to know them, for sure; he finished his internal monologue with a smile.

It was time to start the show.

"Hello, my friends! It's me, _your_ _boy_ , Todomatsu!" – He said while waving his hand. Then he tried to adjust his sunglasses, to find he wasn't wearing them and then he just got to blush a bit over doing something so stupid.

 _'Damn my drama classes! They weren't enough…!'-_ He thought while crying inside.

The small guy who was faster than the others ran to pat his back strongly, and then laugh loud enough for the rest to listen it.

"God, Todomatsu! What is what you have on your back!? Man, that's just crazy."

At that phrase, Karamatsu just wanted to find a nice hole to bury himself. - "Ah, yes, uh… My br—uh, I was just… inspired by this popular American magazine."

"Huuh? Why are you getting so shy now?"

"G-guh, Todomatsu being shy? This needs a photo" – the not so good-looking man was able to catch their conversation, and at that he started to search for his phone. Karamatsu saw red alert lights, of course. One thing was to masterfully disguise as his twin brother, other was getting photos of himself uploaded to a social media Totty would be able to see more sooner than later, when that phone of his finally gets delivered. He crossed his arms, already sweating cold.

"N-no, no cameras please! This is… very experimental! I-I just wanted to make it secret and—"

"Impossible to make it secret going thru the street like that, don't you think Totty?" – The shorter guy said, clearly amused.

Ah, he really should've thought this plan better.

"Ahh, y-you shouldn't have run so fast, today it's too hot for that!" – The girl with the ponytail shouted to the little group, in between ragged breaths. Her friend got to them shortly after her, fixing her hair and clothes. – "Oh, Totty! How are you? That's a new style I see? It looks like something Americans would use."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was in one of _those_ magazines." – Her dazzlingly beautiful friend said, with a bit of a snide.

"You like it?" – The fake Todomatsu had to bite the inside of his cheek to not finish his line with _ladies_ or _My Karamatsu Gals_.

"Nope, it's terrible." – All of the youngest Matsuno friends said in unison.

"… Hmph, you don't know what good taste is."

"Yeah yeah, sure thing dude. But whatever, I can understand it when you want to change your style. Yours was getting a bit old, little Totty."

"I don't think so? I like the ikemen style he uses, Sacchi-chan" – The long haired girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"I don't think so too."

"Fuutsu-kun, Aida-chan, your tastes are shit, that's why. Now, Kusosuke is my boy, he understands me, right Kusosuke-kun?"

"Of course Sacchi-chan! I do, I do!" – the guy did a little dance, to then step in front of who he thought he was his stylish friend – "So, were you waiting for someone?"

That little one question was needed to take him out of the little uncomfortably nice zone Karamatsu had just for himself. Damn, the not so nice-looking guy was right! How he could forget of… the guy he supposedly needed to wait for?

… Fuck, he had even forgotten his name!

 _'Dun worry, you'll know the very instant he sees you!'_ A mental image of Osomatsu, in his typical money pose and (:9) emoticon appeared on his mind. Karamatsu then decided to punch him strong enough to get one or two of his teeth out next time he saw him. It was his fault, really!

"Er…" – He coughed a bit – "Yes, my friend, I am in – ugh – waiting for someone here."

Imitating Todomatsu was more difficult than what the painful Matsu had ever thought. Maybe he was getting so old he couldn't repeat how Totty acted by heart, and at that point he would start to bleed from his mouth from all the times he had to bite his cheek to not say what he would usually say.

"In front of the Pachinko building?" – Fuutsu-something asked – "What kind of man are you waiting for…?"

And silence ensued, because damn if he knew. Karamatsu hoped that the way he looked at the ground, sitting on that little fence, could mean 'not wanna tell you' more than 'I got no idea and I wanna cry over it'.

"Well, whoever this person is, Totty, you are coming with us" – With a hand signal, both girls took the Matsuno by both arms, and started to drag him their way, with the other both guys laughing behind them. They were surprisingly strong.

"W-wha…!? But I need to—"

"If the person you are waiting for in those rags knows you for real, they must know that the real place to find you is the shopping mall!" – And with that last phrase said in unison, the poor Matsuno knew there wasn't anything he could do over it but whine.

-o-o-o-o-

"YOU ARE FUCKING SHITTING ME KARAMATSU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!?"

Terrible drunkard laughs filled the room, the mere mental image of Karamatsu dressed as a Totty based gay cowboy and his friends actually accepting that as his normal behavior was enough to not even care about their possible imminent death.

Karamatsu dangled crazily; crossing only his toes as they were the only things that weren't tied - "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear it! No one recognized me—"

If Todomatsu thought he wanted to die before, the only thing detaining him to go on a murderous rampage in that precise moment was the fact that Osomatsu, getting strength from nowhere, lunged over him, his battered body serving as If it were kind of a brick wall over him, bad smell and all.

First the guy he liked and now his friends!? What was next, the entire fucking world!?

Judging by Karamatsu's descriptions, the only thing he needed now is a public seppuku. The shame his brother gave to him was painful enough to serve as a katana…

"ENDING THIS, I'LL KILL YOU, DID YOU LISTEN TO ME!? NOTHING WILL BE LEFT FROM YOU" – Todomatsu screamed in an abysmal voice, enough to left the room chilly and dark.

Feeling guilty and unable to faze his destiny, Karamatsu only sobbed, to then continue his story.

-o-o-o-o-

They had a fun time window-shopping and eating iced coffee together; all of Todomatsu's friends were quite an animated bunch. Karamatsu was able to learn their names too just by listening their bickering over mixers and food, Fuutsumaru was the small and friendly guy who grabbed him first, Kusosuke the boy who seriously needed a plastic surgery to cure that chronic ugliness of his, and Aida and Sacchi being the lovely, oh so lovely girl friends of dearest Totty. In that short time, he also learnt about Fuutsumaru's love for Ghibli movies, Kusosuke's bad orientation that left him lost whatever place he went and that Aida and Sacchi were on a relationship together, but that they liked to go have sex with boys because that was how they roll. A pity, Karamatsu would always wait for the day they become his Girls, but as Totty he was unable to say so.

He found it a little bit strange when no one asked about him really being Todomatsu, or why they just accepted him being like that. But maybe that was because he felt a bit of jealousy. He had no friends to speak off, so he always found himself to be quite lacking on social skills when his brothers weren't on the equation. But here this group not even questioned the strangeness he was sure he emanated, with that ridiculous attire and tone of voice that was not even alike to Todomatsu's one, and he couldn't see how they didn't…

But just like that, he could see why they were his friends. Maybe they believed too much in their friend, that was what he believed it to be. That was what his optimistic heart told him at least. Karamatsu couldn't help to smile over that. And a laugh a bit late, when seeing the group he had melded in laughing about how Kusosuke had cream all over his face.

Their Totty was so lucky.

Their merry time was halted moments later, when Fuutsumaru saw a silhouette he could recognize walking near them.

"Hey, Atsushi! Come here!" – He screamed, almost stepping on his chair.

"Don't scream, we are in public!" – Sacchi, clearly annoyed, hit him in the knees with her elbow discretly, but no less painful judging by his face while he sat down.

The blurry figure seemed to listen to Fuutsumaru's cries, as it stopped for a second and then walked towards them. It seemed to be a male, well paid business man. Nothing out of the ordinary, the second Matsuno thought. He had an air of a man who liked control in his life. It felt that he knew guys like them by coincidence mostly, Totty included.

"Hello, Fuutsumaru-kun, Kusosuke-kun, Aida-chan, Sacchi-chan. And… wait, T-Todomatsu-kun, is that you!? What…"

"Heh! I must look ha- _cute_ enough for you to not recognize me" - Karamatsu forced himself to talk, because WHO THE FUCK WAS HIM. He was here for a mission, not for getting more opportunities for becoming Totty's shooting target.

The newly comer covered up a loud snort with his hands, to end up on his knees, silent laughter to then explode in loud cackles and all what follows. His face became a troubling shade of red, and then it became contagious.

"What it's so funny…"

That sentence was received with more snorts. "The fact that you don't find it bad makes it even worse" – Sacchi-chan howled, drying her tears with a napkin, and Karamatsu was happy to not have her booked in his KaraGirls list.

Minutes passed and the novelty wore off, all the boys started to talk about their works and how they did fare with their lives, while both girls dropped their cute mascara and dropped jokes on the rest. The boys seemed pretty accustomed to them; the fake Todomatsu suspected it was because people tended to attract the same kind, and so he saw how Totty fit right in between them all. Somehow all of them wanted his opinion about whatever they were talking about, but as it was not like Karamatsu was any good concentrating in anything else that was not himself, he had no idea how to answer most of them. So, using the beloved golden rule on his drama classes ("Spew shit with a dramatic tone and everyone will believe its part of the act"), he invented his own outings and other things Todomatsu would do, according to the little he talked about himself. Working at the café and the trekking outings were kind of easy lies, but Karamatsu was a man with no brakes and that included his fucking mouth, so he also received strange gazes, the kind that said "You? Yeah sure" when chatting about sewing or playing his guitar.

When the intense questioning stopped, the macho cowboy got finally a rest. That gave him some time to think. Karamatsu may be stupid, his head full of nothing, but he prided himself on having a faster mind than Osomatsu's one. And he would have needed to be in coma to not put two and two together. Judging by his age, it was more possible that Atsushi was Todomatsu's boyfriend more than his sugar daddy. Possibly in a long term relationship, judging by the familiarity Atsushi had with (not) him, but that left him with more questions than answers. Why didn't his baby brother tell them about him? Did his aniki know of their relationship also? Did he…?

Fucking Osomatsu, he was gonna punch him so hard for letting him act like an idiot when he was so happy to get a favor…

His lack of attention called some from the new guy, who had sat at his side.

"Is there something in your mind?"

The Matsuno shook his head, a bit startled.

"… Oh, I was just admiring the endearing scenery in front of my eyes" – He replied, to then finish in a cute pose. Because it was not as he hadn't pay any attention to his youngest, but— he just forgot fast, that was it.

Atsu-whatever snorted, and clapped a hand on his mouth.

"At least try to act your role if you are dressed like that!"

How cheeky, Karamatsu thought. He didn't like him the tiniest bit. "Feh, it's not like you are able to show _me_ how to act"

"Actually I can, today even."

What.

"… Excuse me, what?"

"I know this pub in where I can show you how to really act like a cowboy instead of a, hm, how could you name it… drama newbie maybe?"

Karamatsu, even if a bit angered by what he had implied about him – it was NOT him, he screamed internally, while biting his cheek - couldn't do anything but ogle him. Distrustful maybe, but who was he to reject an invitation like that?

"It's nothing strange, I swear."

"Uh…"

"Unless you want to, of course." – The businessman whispered, words only for his ears.

And the world stopped for a bit, the fake Todomatsu not even noticing how all of his friends laughed slightly at them, two lovebirds in their own world.

...

When they all parted ways, Karamatsu found himself only with the man that seemed to know all of him. Only then, in that instant, he remembered a snippet of Osomatsu's instructions about what to do and with whom. The eldest rambled about a man with light brown hair, haircut almost equal to them. Add to that half-lidded eyes, smug smile and expensive clothes. Looking at his newest acquaintance, he was 99% certain this Atsushi guy was the one his big brother had talked about. But there was this little something he had forgot to explain.

"… Is there a reason of why are you massaging my butt right now?"

"Didn't you tell me last time you wanted me to be bolder?"

"Uh…"

Yep, Osomatsu had clearly forgotten of _that_. Oh, but, now that he remembered…!

 _'Remember to act like Totty, especially with him!'_ That's why…

"*ehem* W-we are in public, you know." – Karamatsu pouted, in an act he hoped at least would nominate him to the Golden Bear.

"Yeah, ok ok." – The man finally left his ass alone – "Can I hold your hand at least?"

 _'Keep your mind numb, Karamatsu! Be strong, think about this later!'_

"Uh, o-of course you can!" – Without a second thought, he shoved his hand on the others hand. He found it clammy, until it closed over his. He had never felt warmth like that, not even when he walked his Karamatsu Gals to the restaurants they wanted to go, or when the dreaded Iyayo *shivers* gave him her one for some thousands of yen. "Are you… nervous about something?" – He asked, being himself this time.

"N-not at all, who wou—No, yes. You are right. It's that you are so cute but…" – And he covered his mouth to mumble something, eyes turning mocking and looking directly at him.

"What, is there something wrong with my _perfect fashion_?"

Oh snap.

He didn't say _that_ , right?

Atsushi exploded in laughter and had to grab himself while he was in tears for several minutes, but he never, ever released his hand from the others hand.

Karamatsu didn't know how to feel about that.

...

Atsushi's car was parked in a place which had a nice shadow covering it. He had not expected that when the day passed, the shadow over it also would go away too. So when they got to the car, just by opening one door they felt the sauna-like air inside covering them completely. Actually entering it, even putting a single finger inside, felt like hot asphalt everywhere, enough for Karamatsu to make his possibly-lycra hot pants feel like deep frying his balls in panko. He couldn't help but squirm, even though that made the friction worse. They itched so much, but he had to maintain face as he was already fucked enough to add more shame to his extensive list.

The air conditioner system made the travel a bit better, and so it did the hand that traveled to the Matsuno's hair sometimes, ruffling it with affection as Atsushi blabbed about how nice the pub was and such things. But damn if Karamatsu cared about anything of it right now, he just hoped there was a bath with water and maybe a pair of scissors to cut up what he felt was his melted clothes from his seat.

But his day couldn't be complete with that little quantity of disgraces, he swore he felt Choromatsu's laugh on his mind as he felt his actual ass and front hairs burn with his damned hot pants. He got dizzy.

"Atsushi-kun?"

"Yeah?" – The other answered lightly, hands and eyes on the front.

"Am I on fire?"

And what Atsushi saw was not fire, but that his boyfriend had almost become an actual lobster, skin hard as if it was painted with latex paint, legs and hands (legs especially) swell.

"HOLY FUCK, shit Todomatsu why didn't you say something!?"

Since then things were a blur for a while. He got certain movements like a sudden brake, and then being up somehow to enter a bath somewhere. How? It was not important, with his tingling balls deep fried to almost perfection. Next he noticed were the other guy's hands frenetically removing his pink belt and cowboy chaps to be left in his t-shirt and underwear. Was he sitting on the sink? He saw some guys ran out there…

"God, you are so insolated, it's almost like you were walking naked in the sun! What kind of material are those pants huh?" –Atsushi shrieked, a bit panicked, while bathing his boyfriend's legs in cold water over the sink.

"S-satin, maybe?"

"Satin wouldn't leave your skin looking like a wiener! Not Satin, but Satan."

Karamatsu couldn't help but laugh at that. What a stupid joke! With all the misadventures that day he felt right at home. He at least was recovering his senses and stopped being so dizzy, or at least the black points stopped dancing and had just preferred to go to the sides.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Ah, I needed some water, really, now I don't feel like burning…"

"No, ah well, yes, that was important, but you've been all…" –He signaled with his hands some expression the Matsuno was unable to describe – "… clammed up since I saw you with our friends so I thought maybe something happened in your house…"

"No no no! Nothing happened, really!" – Because if something did, he would be the one to receive a miserable death by the hands of the driest demon on their house – "It's just that… I'm kind of, uh, prone to _Bad Luck_ , and today was especially bad for me"

"Hm, and this just broke the vase, right?" – The other boy moved his head in affirmation, to then stop it by looking a bit dizzy again. "Do you need more water? Maybe it will be better if we remove your slips, now that there's no one here"

"… Where are we anyways?"

"A public bath near XYZ park. Don't look so worried, not many people enter here and it's already late, calm down!" – Suddenly, he put a hand over the underwear's elastic, fingers touching the skin down there. – "Do you want me to—"

"Yeah, please, I-I don't think I can move so much"

Atsushi moved the underwear slowly, pooling it down his knees. The movement wasn't mean to be sexy at all, but as DT as he was, Karamatsu couldn't help to blush madly. He mentally sent signals to his dick to not start any show, and his _Little Man,_ red and angry, twitched in disagreement.

"Ah, god, I was worried. I thought it could be, I don't know, inflamed or even burnt. I'm not a doctor, but I can see it just needs some rest from your terrible clothes." – Atsushi said while palming the Matsuno's cock, hands wet and cold, looked relieved.

That woke up the internal Blue Beast, angry when told how bad (not) his style was. Fuck being uncomfortable, fuck the whole situation.

"Hey hey hey, Atsushi- _kun_ , they are not bad. This-" – Karamatsu signaled his pants and jacket on the floor – "- Are soft modern cowboy original style, completely stylish, did you heard that?" – He said, empathizing the _–kun_ , to show his displeasure.

"Yeah sure, but have you wondered you are not on an American Gay Parade?"

Not-Todomatsu scoffed. "Hmph, it's because of your antiquated way of thinking that this country lacks so much on style."

"The heat is affecting your brain, Todomatsu-chan." – "Atsushi _-kun_ " laughed, while spraying the other boy's face with water.

"Hmph."

"… What, you wanna try to convince me?"

What the…

"C-can I?"

"Huh…?"

And lo and behold, Karamatsu just had dug his grave even bigger. Next time he was sure to bring a nice picture of him naked so everyone could remember how he died.

...

Moments later, at Karamatsu's cry of "There's no way I'll enter that car with the sun still outside!" they decided to lock themselves onto a bathroom stall. The Matsuno looked amazed at how his life took a dramatical 180º when he saw his companion's cock dangling so near him while he took out his underwear, almost naked but with his dress shirt all opened up. He had chose to sit on the toilet as his legs were still feeling as if someone had used an iron over them but in moments like those he was wondering if he should stand up to grab him close or to shove him off the door to run and cry altogether.

In a moment of angry _'I'll show him'_ thoughts plus the angry twitching by his _Little Man_ , he chose the first answer. Nervously, he stood up only to stumble a bit to find support on his – from unknown person to newly lover.

He would claim to be sorry later. He was going to receive a beating anyways.

"Did it got you this excited?" – Atsushi said, while taking Karamatsu's hips so their cocks touched. That got an immediate response on both, feeling sparkles that could be felt even in the clothed bits of their bodies. The smaller man just gulped in response, an enough answer for the businessman, who just tightened his grip. The friction was wonderful, even if they hadn't even begun the act itself. He also looked wonderful, or maybe was just his… _fatale pheromones._ He had promised not to lose, though, he had to show him what a cowboy Totty could do. Better to put his brother's name high somehow.

" _It's time!_ " – He said to himself while getting his right hand up to the other's lips, grinning in what he prayed mentally that was a sexy way. – "Lick." Atsushi smiled knowingly, to then get his tongue out and lick the two fingers nearer to his mouth. Up and down, until them both were inside his mouth. And oh shit.

Shit.

His r18 books didn't – no, couldn't, describe that feeling better than the real thing. His tongue, wet and warm, glided through his fingers while he outlined every single part of his hips and ass with his free hands. The sound it made, dirty moans, reverberated through his head, making him want to moan too. He did moan a little, while getting support in touching Atsushi's nicely toned chest. God, he didn't know it would feel like that.

A little nibble brought Karamatsu's attention back, to release the fingers outta the other's mouth, a line of drool connecting them together.

"Hmm" – Atsushi liked his lips, making the Matsuno gulp again – "I was sure you were a bit pudgier last time. Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah, uh"

Fuck you shitty older brother.

"Eh, I was, you know… menstruating?"

The businessman fucking lost it at that point.

"Pfft… AAHAHAHAHAHH… G-god, Todomatsu… AAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He had to stop, if just a bit, his laugh when Karamatsu, embarrassed enough (but still a bit glad the other guy forgot about how he was supposed to look) decided to change Atsushi's mind by grabbing both lengths, or at least, what he could grab, with his spit-coated hand. God, if they didn't felt nice he had no idea what nice meant anymore. His lover's dick felt a bit softer, a bit hotter than his. Laughs changed to moans faster than what he expected, even if a giggle still appeared gurgling in the other's guy throat here and there.

Take notes aniki!

"You are f-fucking crazy, Todomatsu Matsuno"

"You wouldn't know the real extent of it."

The grip became a bit stronger, frotting both cocks on a sweet tandem, both lengths throbbing, making their backs arch with every single movement of his hand. Small movements turned desperate, and Karamatsu couldn't help to desire the other boy, want him for himself. Drunk with emotions, their lips melded in a flutter of tongues and bitten red lips, turning more desperate every little second. Hands flew everywhere, Atsushi pinching his lover's nipples to get the most delicious reactions from him, so Karamatsu opened more his mouth and he had more space to play. One of his hands went in the Matsuno's help, in fact, as his hand movements were getting erratic, even when he tried to put attention doing small caresses in the businessman frenulum and balls, while the other went directly to his sphincter, just giving feather touches over it until he pressed slightly his fingertip over it. And so, with a firm grasp on the painful Matsu's balls, he came even harder than when he masturbated when watching his photo album.

"Gggk-!" – Karamatsu couldn't stop his cries, still spluttering semen over the other male's chest. He tried to cover his mouth but Atsushi didn't left him, kissing his palm, and then licking it thoroughly. "Y-you haven't – ah - come yet"

"J-just give me a minute"

"No"

In a sudden moment of sudden strength, Karamatsu took the other boy in his arms and sat him on the toilet for him to crawl upon his lap.

"Let this cowboy ride you now."

Atsushi was too fucking horny upon seeing his boyfriend accommodate his ass over him, dick pressing on his stomach, sweat glistening with the dim bathroom lights. He could already feel as if he were on that pub's bathroom, as if it was his plan all along.

He smiled, lewdly licking his lips again.

"… Isn't this a bit too soon for you…?" – Every breath near him made his dick harder, and Karamatsu could feel it under his body. He could feel every caress his hair made, every throbbing sensation on his lower parts Oh, he could…

He removed a bit of sweat from his forehead "Heh, you wouldn't know how sturdy a Matsuno body is."

"I'm sure I've listened something like this before, so I believe you."

After a whole moment of spit-coating his hand with the Matsuno's complete attention (and mental preparation because oh god oh god why here why not in a bath with roses and vanilla scented candles and why am still here why I want this so much!?), Atsushi wiggled into the crack of Karamatsu's butt, sliding his middle finger right in. Gasps flew out of both mouths, as the probing went from rubbing to actual in and out movements. But Atsushi was almost at his limit, and after two fingers, he just grabbed his lovers hips to accommodate and line up his cock to the other's entering.

"God, just fffuck me now!" – And his wishes were made true.

Karamatsu slid his hands down from Atsushi's neck to his shoulders to give himself some leverage, while the latter pushed against him. Man, he was big! Tears fell from their eyes, and the Matsuno couldn't help some gurgles in between lusty moans, so he cried, head in between the other's neck, screaming 'more' and 'don't stop' in between sobs, his hips moving in tandem with the businessman legs and hands guiding him.

A bit tired, they paused a bit for some desperately small kisses, and then continued for more, Atsushi forcing himself on the other's ass, he supposing it being because it was just the second, or maybe that was just too little lubrication. No matter, it felt damn good.

"P-please, I need you…"

"I'll fill you up now-!"

Who would've thought he would become an Atsushi Boy so fast, even without the roses and vanilla scented candles he wanted for his first time!

"Goodbye, my Karamatsu Girls!" At least, only for that exact moment, he thought while he cried that phrase on the other's shoulder, clawing Atsushi's shoulders, crying freely as he let loose himself. And who knows, maybe he lost something more.

(And without their knowledge, many people ran from that place upon feeling the erotic aura emanating from that public bathroom. Police weren't able to enter, they were afraid of the car parked near there, just leaving a small note there).

...

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here?"

"Yes, it's pretty late, and I don't want to wake up _Ma—_ mother and father"

"Ok then. See ya." – But Atsushi didn't close up his window; he just popped his head out of it to offer his beloved a kiss. In every other story Karamatsu would've user the word grudgingly, but the guy had been so nice with him he had to admit that he kissed the businessman's lips with gusto. It was actually cute, the fact that he got so nervous with a kiss, but he grabbed Atsushi's left cheek with his hand, while the other man did the same. There was no tongue or teeth, just lips gliding over each other for a good while, until the blue clad Matsu felt a bit of tongue on his lips, to then see Atsushi grinning cheekily as he pulled out.

"It always feels like the first time with you."

Heh, if he knew.

"That is the _Power of Love_ "

And just before Atsushi closed his car window completely, a cold gust of wind went and swished Karamatsu, enough to enter inside his clothes (not as it was so difficult to do that) and freeze him up.

"AAAATTCHOOO!"

He then listened a strong laugh coming from inside the car, and then it was gone.

-o-o-o-o-

"And so, in that smoldering and unhygienic place with lavender smell, my virginity disappeared, facing narrowness and a moan concerto." – Karamatsu finished dramatically, with a shining tear falling from his eye. – "Now, life has lost all shine, and I was no one to think that the losing my virginity would result in the most intense pain I've ever felt, with the enormous breach I, Karamatsu, caused in between me and my little brother… I'm truly sorry To—"

He actually expected for someone to cut him up. He always got cut whatever he said was unimportant or too painful for all. This was not the exception he thought, he was actually expecting a kick in the chin as his nether regions were still wet with piss.

But, not counting Choro, Oso and Ichi's laughs, the only thing he got from his youngest brother was a blank look and a crooked smile, as he got to cut his rope and let him fell to the floor. And this words.

"Just that, Is that so? I really had all my expectatives lowered, and you still disappoint me."

"I… I didn't even get my free whatever that thing was…" – Karamatsu sobbed, still tied in turtle bondage and receiving the piercing Totty Sight.

"It's called buttplug, Karachun. And I can get you a new one from the idiot if you w-"

And he didn't get to complete his sentence, again.

...

...

...

...

...

" **NEXT** "

 **SHORT OMAKE #1**

In his loft, preparing his bed for sleep and only in his underwear, Atsushi re-thought what happened that day. Everything seemed in its right place, but something was distressing his psyche.

"… Karamatsu _… Girls_?" – He asked to himself while fluffing his pillow. But no, he must have imagined it. He mussed his hair, massaging his scalp a bit; maybe he should go for a shower and sleep it all. Because, even when _that_ happened, it had been a really good day after all.

What did that mean anyways?

A loud crash sound got him out of his imagination, and got him on his feet instantly. There was no time for slippers when that could've been a burglar, but he got a baseball bat from his closet anyways.

The sound came from the living room, incredibly, outside the window that faced the street. He lived on a 12ª floor, and by how loud the sound was it could've only been a bird bigger than a pelican, or a brave (foolish) human that tried his might to crash the window.

But there was nothing.

Nothing but big paw print marks on that exact window. As if _it_ was looking inside and then fell. Whatever it was, those paw prints were too big for a normal cat.

He sighed. His life was becoming more adventurous since he started a relationship with the cute Matsuno. But sometimes he couldn't pinpoint of it luck was becoming better or worse.

Maybe it was time to get real sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry, I got no excuses more that uni and being tired. Still, Karamatsu is so difficult to write! In a world in which people like him sad, finding inspiration on him being a bumbling narcissistic idiot was complicated, to say the least.

Why is this longer than last chapter? I just don't know *dies* I also got an image for you to imagine how Karamatsu was dressed at that moment. I can give it to ya, or you can read this at Ao3 where it has a link.

I like to think Aida and Sacchi are dating, but they also like to have sex with men because that's how they roll. All consensual, ofc. I also threw a bunch of headcanons on Kara, Fuutsumaru and Kusosuke as well. Did you notice them?

To say how the Totty Timeline goes, here he went to trek in a mountain alone, and then he was punished by his master because he could've died. Don't go trekking alone, always go in a group guys!

Am I being cruel with Totters? Yeah, I am. I'd be cruel with the other Matsus too, but they got almost no friends lol.

Cata pls tell me if u liked it ;3 in fact just all tell me if you like it or not, its the only way i can get better at this!

That's all for now. ;3; I'm sorreeeee! If ya wanna talk, go to see lomomooon on twitter or warbandit on tumblr!


End file.
